


Night Terrors

by Lolly_XX



Series: Fall From Grace [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Embarrassment, Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Something embarrassing happens to Dean in the middle of the night. Cas is there to make it all better with a little help from Sammy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Fall From Grace [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811983
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Night Terrors

It had been years since Dean dreamed about John or his childhood. And even longer since he'd suffered an embarrassing nighttime accident. Maybe it was the alcohol that helped dull the memory, or his incessant need to empty his bladder completely before going to sleep that helped. But nonetheless, he'd considered himself cured. 

One night, as a storm raged outside, Dean was restlessly sleeping. It was the thunder that woke Sam, but the violent movements from his partner that woke Cas. 

He watched Dean's face contort in the flashes of lightning, wondering if he should nudge him awake. Maybe it was just a dream, Dean played a lot of video games, he was probably killing some vampire or zombie or Hitler. Cas smiled to himself, brushing some of the hair from Dean's sweat soaked forehead and tried to settle in. But Dean's rolling and thrashing only grew more violent, and what started as a soft mumbling was growing to an audible voice. 

Dean's shout was almost covered by a crack of thunder, almost. But Sam's ears were trained to recognize these things. He almost moved to get up and rush in. But then he heard the soft cooing of Cas' voice. He pressed his ear to the wall to get a better listen, and though it was muffled Sam could hear Cas saying "Dean. It was just a nightmare. You're okay." 

Dean was confused and frazzled. His shirt clung to his sweaty body and he shivered at the feeling of a slender finger stroking up and down his arm. He was facing the wall, in his apartment, with the love of his life cuddled up behind him whispering soft affirmations to him. He breathed out, he was safe. 

Cas felt Dean's muscles relax as he melted into his arms. But as their bodies sidled together Cas noticed a cooling wetness through his own dry briefs. He propped himself up and took a breath. 

"Hey, Dean?" 

Dean was groggy and barely holding onto consciousness. "Hmm?"

"I um, I think you've had a small accident." 

His heart spiked and he jumped up out of the bed. 

"Shit. Shit." He started saying to himself, gathering up all the blankets he could ball into his fists. "Oh no. No, no, no." 

Cas stood and went to his distraught lover. 

"Shh," he comforted, taking the sheets and tossing them on the ground. He pulled Dean into his arms. "It's okay. You must have really been having a bad dream." 

And Dean broke in a way Cas had never seen before. He went limp, leaning all his weight on the smaller man. His body shook violently between the thrusts of sobs. He wasn't still fully awake, even now, all hazy and confused. 

"Okay," Cas sat Dean on the bed. "It's okay. How about we get you cleaned up and then we'll come back to bed and we can talk about it if you want, or we can just lie together. Okay?" 

Dean looked up, his green eyes all glassy with tears, and nodded. 

Sam heard the door open and popped his head out. "Need anything?" 

Cas didn’t even meet his eyes, just whisked Dean into the bathroom and said "all set, thanks." 

But Sam didn't listen, he knew what was happening, had been the one to hold and comfort Dean in their youth. So he quietly stepped into the bedroom, gathered up all the sheets and blankets, and dumped them into the washer with a healthy amount of detergent. 

Then he grabbed the extra sheets they kept above the washing machine and laid them out on the bed. He smoothed the wrinkles and tucked the sheets the way he liked them, the way he used to make Dean's bed, even though Dean would prefer just a single blanket, untucked and sprawled haphazardly across his body. But it seemed to be a comfort and sometimes after a difficult day Dean would say "hey Sammy? You wanna make my bed like the way you always do?" And Sam would smile and do exactly that. 

He was happy to care for Dean every once in a while. Any chance he got, really. Because Dean always watched out for Sam, making sure to give him the closest thing to a childhood he could, shielding him from all the shit that happened with John. In many ways Dean was more of a parent to Sam than John was. And Sam would never forget that. 

So he made the bed comfy and tiptoed back to his room to flop onto the bed. He heard Cas moments later open the washer, to add their clothes no doubt, and the quiet creak of the bed springs as he helped Dean settle in. 

Cas lay flat on his back holding out his arm for Dean to cuddle in. Dean rested his head on Cas' shoulder, draping an arm across his belly. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" 

Dean sighed. 

"I know it's hard. But you shouldn't hold it all in, you know?" 

"He used to kick me a lot," Dean's voice wavered. "One time he kicked me so hard I… well anyway, it only made things worse. He had to take me to the hospital. Told them it was a football injury." 

Cas didn't say anything, because what was he supposed to say? So he just held Dean tighter and silently promised he would never do anything to hurt him.


End file.
